Battle World Remastered
'This is a fanfic based on this writing project. I would like to thank all the contributers to that project. Without them, this would not be possible. This wiki is based on the writing project; this story remains as faithful to it as possible while cleaning up the confusion. ' A monster had been sighted. He was a strange creature; a kaiju large enough to eat a blue whale in one gulp. Destroying everything in his path, he worked a path of chaos through the world. At last, he was forced deep under the sea, where the water pressure killed him. But he was not the last. Many more creatures appeared; from under the sea, or from the stars. Some where gentle, striking only when provoked, but others were attacking mankind. But no one knew what was causing this, and none had any solution. Even mechas, robots were now appearing. A great trench opened, from whence came more creatures. But one came, who was greater than the rest. He was the King of the Monsters, Godzilla . He did not attack, but stayed to himself, with his son Godzilla Jr . But he did not he did not do anything for the attack which the world was not prepared for. Meanwhile, somewhere beyond the fabric of reality, a dark being cloaked in darkness watched the chaos with great anticipation. Two shadowy beings watched the spectacle as well, but appeared to be careful around the dark being as if he were their leader. "Well, what do you think, my liege?" said one of the shadowy creatures, "The experiment is going along swimmingly, exactly as expected." "Indeed it is, Insanitus," said the large, imposing creature cloaked in darkness, "Your scientists have done it again." "Shall we add this universe to the Cosmic Graveyard?" said the other shadowy creature. "Indeed we will, Phobius," said the mysterious leader of the creatures, "Indeed we will..." Meanwhile, a giant turtle was battling a dragon, far above Africa. Gamera and Bahamut fought, with no instagation other than natural instinct. The dog fight in the air consisted of the dragon dodging fiery balls of condensed plasma and the turtle doging the polarized streams of fire and light the dragon vomitted up. They didn't know why they were here or why they were fighting, once in a while they spied the image of a dark being in white watching them but he was always in the corner of their eyes or gone. The turtle flew towards the dragon, its beam drenched it in flames but simply drank them up, it rammed the dragon and began to spin like flying saucer, cutting a massive gash in the creature's chest; the dragon fell and to add insult to injury the turtle blasted it was a fireball, setting it ablaze. The turle turned to flew of but then it learn a very hard lesson, dragons, especially dragons worshipped as gods, had powerful life forces that allowed them endure great injuries and recover from terrible wounds; the turle also learned that dragon tail were like spears. Though on fire, the dragon was back up in the air and his tail was through the Turtle's chest and his charge up beam fired point blank in a massive explosion. This turtle also boasted a seemingly godly life force, the dragon look surprised as the turle removed itself from it tail, and watched impress as it stood afloat with a hole for a chest and face covered in terrible burns. The two realized they both had impressive power of regeneration and flew towards each other more determined in their brutality. On the Langjökull glacier in Iceland, a collection of assorted mechanical scraps, each with flashing red lights, began rolling towards each other, and began attaching together, forming a giant robotic body. As a pair of yellow eyes began to glow, a massive left arm reached up and touched a dent on its left temple before standing up, towering high over the icy landscape. The Iron Giant looked up as a flaming metal projectile flew overhead in the upper atmosphere. The Giant's visual sensors let it see the lights and markings suggesting the object to be an alien police cruiser...a red one. It calculated the craft's trajectory as taking it directly into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No, wait. Of course. The craft was heading on a crash course with the island of Hawaii. Suddenly an alert sensor went off: there was a large lifeform flying in the Giant's direction... The Iron Giant watched as a large moth-like creature was flying above him and was mesmerized by the strange, otherworldly creature that was heading his way. "Big...bug..." said the Iron Giant, slowly approaching the beast, but the moth, Mothra , had other intentions in mind. It was furious because something had struck it on the back, and, believing it was the Iron Giant, it flew toward the mammoth-sized metal man with the intention of pushing him over. The Iron Giant, who was only trying to help the injured Kaiju, was too naive to avoid Mothra, and was hit hard, falling on his backside; however, Mothra was stunned by the impact, and as the two large entities got up, they attacked each other, the Iron Giant out of self-defense, and the other out of pure anger. But just as the two were going to strike each other, something contacted to two of them, stopping them in their tracks. "I-Is anyone there? Hello? Okay, I have made contact. Listen," said the voice of a young boy telepathically communicating with the two large fighters, "My name is Rasputin--you can call me Raz --I'm a Psychonaut, and I don't have much time to tell you anything, but for now, you have to trust me and you two need to work together and try to unite the kaijus and the robots because you are all in grave danger! Head to London, England where I seem to have better reception there and we'll talk more later." Confused, Mothra and the Iron Giant didn't know what to make of anything they just heard; however, the idea of an alliance seemed to be a good one to the Iron Giant, who proceeded to help heal Mothra's wound. In gratitude, the two fighters chose to make a personal alliance, and headed to London, but they knew things were bigger than they realized and it was only a matter of time until things got dangerous... Bahamut was still battling Gamera. They were spotted by Godzilla Jr, who was being shepared to London by Anguirus . He sent his spiral ray into the fray, and Bahamut and Anguirus were blown to Africa, while Gamera and Jr were tossed into an area to the south of the dragon and anklyosaurus. Meanwhile, in the darkness of the Cosmic Grave, the shadowy being from earlier finally revealed his face showing that his face was that of a technorganic Kaiju, seemingly like a living embodiment of the current struggle. He peered into the Cosmic Window, watching the battles unfold and then he looked over at a TARDIS, which was on display in the corner of his throne room. "The main scientist had better get here soon," said the technorganic Kaiju, "Things have taken a turn for the worse." Shortly after he finished his sentence, a strange, freaky-looking man with a peculiar clawed arm and large head of hair walked in and bowed, showing his master respect. "It appears that two of my brother's curiosities, that metal man and the bug, have become a bit too aware of the situation," explained the evil Kaiju, "Send them against the one called Optimus to keep them off our trail. Understood?" "Of course, I do!" replied the mad scientist, "I'd love to do that. And with my new mech, the Brain Jellyfish, I'm sure I'll be able to convince the two that the one named Optimus is behind all of this!" After the mad scientist quickly left the dark technorganic Kaiju's throne room in a hurry, the Kaiju smirked and said aloud, "Oh Bonivita, my brother, if only you knew that your brother, Malimors, has turned your little game into my bid for power. I, Malimors, The Hangman of All Reality, will show you just what fear truly is..." The constable checked his watch, with an intense gaze before frustratedly saying to himself, "12.08? This is total arse. I should've been off duty an hour ago." Leaning back against the dirtied wall, his frustration grew even more evident when his radio started beeping and, silently cursing under his breath, the constable pulled the radio off his belt, and switched it on to hear that an MP's daughter had gone missing. Heading down the high-street where the shops were packed that night, the constable rounded the corner and walking into the missing girl's last reported haunt, the local fish and chip's shop where, to the constable's surprise, he could see she was sat in one of the stalls, completely sombre-looking and, strangely, sober. He walked in to the shop turning the radio on his belt on, pulling it up and pressing the mouthpiece to his lips to say, "Dispatch, she's at the chippie, no problems." Rather than a reply, the constable received very loud garbled static, but he walked over to the girl, who now looked up at him and gave a feeble smile and said to her, "Alright, luv, we're going on our merry way now, your dad've been worried sick." "Sorry," she muttered, smile fading away, and the constable watched her pick up her handbag to walk towards the door, but then, she let out a horrific shriek, running backwards away from the door, because a massive fireball was appearing over the rooftops, rising upwards along with debris and smoke. While shoppers ran away, the constable switched radio frequency over to one of the patrol cars driving around the millenium stadium and yelled, "THIS IS CONSTABLE PHILLIP PEARSON, WE'VE GOT A BLOODY EXPLOSION DOWN HERE!...Aye, we can see the damned thing, I just spilled me costa down my lap, here!" After another explosion pierced the panicked cries and screams of shoppers, the constable could see something appearing from the smoke before the whole cafe was drowned in a blue light, and a few short minutes after, explosions now rocked Cardiff, panic ravaging the streets, and the corpses of those who had been in the very way of the explosion lay charred in amongst the rubble and debris, a bent-in officer's helmet sticking out against the rubble, illuminated by the fire behind the ruins. New York City had been one of the first to fall; smoke still filled the sky, almost blotting out the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man lumbering through it. The city had been hastily evacuated, but with the first attack over, looters had descended like vultures. Unfortunately for them, that had only been the first. A shriek rang out from a narrow city block, attracting the Marshmallow Man's attention.The human was quickly drowned out by a titanic roar. Turning, the Marshmallow Man stomped towards the noise, past the dirty, ragged humans fleeing in every direction. Out of the narrow street burst a T-Rex, snapping up one unlucky looter, but she stopped up short at the sight of the fluffy white horror towering over her. A light shone as the Halberd appeared. A Heavylobster was fired from the ship and it attacked the T-Rex . "Alright Heavylobster! Don't lose this!" Meta Knight yelled from the ship. Heavylobster uppercut the T-Rex hitting it into a near by building. The T-rex got out and popped it's neck. Heavylobster also popped it's neck. The Machine ran at the beast and their fists collided. As the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man watched some giant Machine thing attacking the Tyrannosaurus, it heard a series of stomping footsteps behind it, footsteps that shook the very ground. It turned, barely able to see through the smoke whose amount had mysteriously doubled to reduce visibility to almost naught. Then it caught a glimpse of something, something giant and metal, and when it did, the stomping stopped. It saw through quickly passing gaps in the smoke the figure of the Statue of Liberty . Another cloud of smoke passed in front of it, and a second later had moved on...but the Statue of Liberty was now a city block closer, and its face was contorted into rage, a set of sharp fangs in its wide open, silently screeching mouth, its fingers splayed like claws, and with one arm reaching towards it... The dragon, Bahamut, picked itself up and looked around the savannah that Godzilla Jr.'s Atomic Spiral Ray had dumped him. A snort quickly alerted him to the fact that he was not alone; he swooped into the air, and looked down at the spiky, six-legged creature who had accompanied him. Eyes narrowing, Bahamut swooped, moving to stab Anguirus with his spear-like tail. Moving far faster than Bahamut expected, the other monster swung its own spiky tail, smacking Bahamut's aside with enough force to throw the dragon off-balance. Recovering, Bahamut began to charge up for a more powerful attack. Before he could, Anguirus crouched and sprang towards him, spiky carapace-first. Bahamut barely avoided the attack: several of Anguirus's spikes impaled one of his wings, drawing a roar of pain. The Iron Giant and Mothra had no intention of causing trouble, but people were tough to avoid as the two made their way to Big Ben, which miraculously still stood despite the chaos. A shadow covered Mothra as the insect flew toward the giant, and the shadow belonged a giant mechanical jellyfish piloted by a strange-looking man. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" cackled the Dr. Loboto, "This is from Optimus Prime! Let's if you can meet his expectations, you lumbering trash compactor!" The Iron Giant quickly formed a plan in his mind where he and Mothra did battle with the big robotic jellyfish by having Mothra distract the scientist controlling it, and, then, when the Brain Jellyfish 's back was turned, the Iron Giant could fire his cannons at the back. After the tenth hit from the Iron Giant, the Brain Jellyfish self-destructed, forcing Dr. Loboto to teleport back to base, but just who was that strange scientist and who was this "Optimus Prime" that the scientist supposedly worked for? The Iron Giant eventually picked up a familiar signal--It was Raz again... Look out behind you!" shouted Raz into the minds of the Iron Giant and Mothra, and the two turned to see a giant robot head with glowing red eyes and what appeared to be a squared bar connecting its ears and the top of its head rising from the River Thames, followed by the giant robot's body. The mechanical monstrosity stood several times taller than the buildings of London town, steam pouring from large exhaust pipes on its back: a Dreadnaught-class CyberKing. It began walking towards the two, and its right hand flipped around to reveal a giant cannon, which it shot at Mothra, knocking the insect out of the sky in a fiery explosion. The Iron Giant stepped towards the oncoming behemoth, drew its right arm back, and punched the CyberKing in the chest, its fist tearing straight through the metal plating...but it immediately felt something was wrong. Something mechanical was working its way into the Giant's very being. The Iron Giant withdrew its fist from the CyberKing as it stepped back and said, "Upgrade in progress." The Iron Giant got all of its weapons ready, believing that this one attack would be more than enough to vaporize this new threat. Realizing that there were too many weapons for it to handle, CyberKing made its leave but not before getting blast in the back, incapacitating it since the energy from the Iron Giant's attacks proved almost lethal to the brute. The Iron Giant quickly ran to Mothra, who was twitching as its previous injury had opened up, and it was clear to the giant that something in CyberKing wasn't right when a strange specter floated out of the robot. The giant once again healed Mothra, albeit not as effectively as the first time, and the Iron Giant eventually helped CyberKing up. The robot, seemingly confused, decided to tag along with the duo, effectively turning the group into a trio. "Oh good, you're all safe," said Raz, telepathically speaking to Mothra, the Iron Giant, and CyberKing, "Listen, I need you to find the one named Godzilla. He needs to be informed of what's going on and I thought for sure he reached London, but I was wrong so I'm sending you the coordinates now, but be careful--who knows what will happen next." Hong Kong,Hong Kong The Kaiju Ragnaros had begun destroying the city as Godzilla emerged and began fighting the Hydra. The Hydra swung at the mutated dinosaur, and scored a hit. Godzilla then felt the Ragnaros slam his flames into his flesh and, upon realizing that it won't let go, he unleashed his Nuclear Pulse and fired his Atomic Ray. Then Ragnaros got up and Godzilla's spikes flashed red as he unleashed his Spiral Fire Ray. Ragnaros exploded as Godzilla roared in victory, and the latter then headed off to the sea. Raz found out that Godzilla went to Hong Kong and quickly told Mothra, the Iron Giant, and CyberKing to follow. Meanwhile, in New York City… Statue of Liberty at Winter Quay While the Statue of Liberty and the big marshmallow punched it out, the T. rex ate the remans of his crustacean opponent and the dinosaur was satisfied… …until it felt a rumble in the Earth, and when it turned around it was greeted by a familiar sight - the Spinosaurus had arrived. The Spinosaurus began by swinging a punch at the T. rex, but the T. rex ducked to avoid it and bit at the larger dinosaur's arm. The Spinosaurus whirled away and struck at the T. rex with its deadly crocodilian head, and the T. rex tasted blood as the Spinosaurus bit it in the side of the head. The enraged T. rex grabbed the Spinosaurus' head in his deadly jaws and was about to crush it, but it had forgotten about the arms and claws of Spinosaurus, and, with a swipe of it's arm, the Spinosaurus drove three claws into the T. rex's neck. A stunned and bloody T. rex felt its jaws go limp as the Spinosaurus pulled free from its mouth before then taking another swipe, and the tyrant lizard king finally staggered back to fall into the Hudson River where it would not resurface. Spinosaurus turned to see that the Marshmallow Man had been defeated, but there were some strange little mammals with weird stick things at the bottom of the statue, which was now motionless. The lobster had mostly been eaten and the Spinosaurus was hungry so, drooling with hunger, it headed towards the Ghostbusters. Category:Browse Category:Stories